The Need
by 6Fortius9
Summary: "Why did you have to kill her!" "..." "Answer me!" "...Must I show you why when it's already so obvious?" "What...do you mean?" "This." ...Eh? His eyes went wide when he felt the soft feeling of Masaomi's lips touch his. K x M. Warnings: BL, Yaoi.


Rated: M

Category: Durarara!

Pairing: Masaomi Kida x Ryuugamine Mikado

Word Count: 2795

Date Completed: 31st January 2012

**-x-**

Author: 6Fortius9

Document Title: The Need

**-x-**

"W-why?"

The one worded question seemed no different from any of the ones they would ask every day, yet from the endless amount of pain which was laced in it, his heart squeezed and shattered unbearably. How he longed to just hug him and kiss him till his lips were swollen, and whisper sweet nothings into his ears to hide him from the harsh reality of the situation. How he wanted to hold him and simply thrust into him, making him forget all thoughts about her, all pain and think only of him.

Masaomi Kida tightened his jaw in a cold blank mask as his fist clenched and unclenched in frustration. Even though Mikado is already in his hands, why does he still feel so jealous of her?

"Why? Kida-kun?" The wretched tone of it hurt his heart, yet even when the accusation it held was piercing through him, he still can't help but let his lips part in a silent moan from the adorable and sweet way his name was called. More…He wanted to hear him moan and cry and scream out his name in pleasure as he cum in him.

"Why do you have to kill her?"

Her…It was her again. Why was it always about her? Why did he have to fall in love with her instead of him? It wasn't fair. He had tried years and years to earn Mikado's affections, and yet that woman did it in within a split second.

Masaomi gritted his teeth in anger but soon let out a long breath of air. It's alright now. That woman is dead, in a place where she would never get Mikado. Everything is alright now. Mikado would be with him forever.

Taking huge strides forward, he stopped before his best friend and crush.

Ryuugamine Mikado looked up at him through teary eyes, filled with betrayal, hurt and disbelief. His hands were limp from where they were bound above him to the cell wall, long chains giving them some space to move, while his legs were folded beside him. The tattered clothes which he wore were still painted with Anri's blood but even in his pathetic state and his pale face coated with dried tears, he still looked ever beautiful to Masaomi.

The older male whimpered slightly as he tried to back away from his friend, only to fall limp when his back came into contact with the wall.

"Why?" He choked out once again as his head fell forwards to hide the tears which shone as they fell onto his lap. His question was replied with silence once again as Masaomi simply stared at him.

"Answer me!" He snapped, head shooting up and eyes filled with anger and hatred.

Masaomi leaned forwards, kneeling down on one knee as he gently caressed Mikado's face, thumb tracing over the tear marks to catch a bead of salty water. Mikado was stopped short of his struggles as he watch his previous friend's actions, eyes wide as he watched in anticipation, completely captivated by Masaomi's each and every movement such that he had to repeat to himself that this was the murderer of Anri.

"Mika," Masaomi whispered softly into the older teen's ears, using the nickname which he was so used to using during their childhood years. Shivers were sent down Mikado's backs and he bit his lip in an attempt to stop any sound from coming forth but in the end, a whimper still escaped.

The sound was so foreign to himself, so…_girlish_ and so weak sounding, like a kicked puppy. Mikado would have buried his face in his pillow if he was still home, but this is different. He is right before his enemy, the one who had killed his Anri. He wasn't allowed to show any weaknesses.

But to Masaomi, instead, the whimper made all his dreams rush forward and blurred the line between dreams and reality.

The younger male found himself struggling to not fall as his grip on Mikado suddenly tightened, making the other tense in preparation for what he thought would be violence. It was expected only that his pants would be tight as his erection started flaming into life.

Mikado's eyes went wide in a mixture of both fear and confusion when his old friend bent his head back only to look down at him in a frightening and intimidating way. His amber eyes stared deep into him in an alluring way, clouded with lust and need and…love?

"Must I show you why when it's already so obvious?" His voice was husky, causing unwanted shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Mikado trembled in Masaomi's grip, suddenly fearful and embarrassed of his friend.

"What…do you mean?"

"This."

…Eh?

Before he could even voice out his confusion, he found his lips meeting another pair. Metallic blue eyes went wide with shock as the soft yet rough feeling of the tongue brushed against his lower lip. His lips parted instinctively in a gasp and Masaomi slipped through the small entrance, immediately venturing into the boundaries which friends should not pass.

Mikado went weak on his knees when Masaomi pressed his knee into his parted legs, rubbing his knee into his growing erection. 'What?' was the thing his brain tried desperately to process as Masaomi explored the cavern of sweetness that tasted of chocolate and candy. Internally Masaomi chuckled, knowing how Mikado must secretly like sweets behind his shy and polite façade.

They soon parted with Masaomi reluctant while a trail of glistering saliva connected their lips to tell of their sinful activities.

"W–W–Why?" Mikado blushed and made himself into a small ball under his friend's loving gaze, unable to take the sheer intensity of anything and everything. Masaomi…loved him? How could he not know of that when they've been friends for over ten years? What kind of friend is he, to not notice Masaomi's love for him when he had always been there for him, always supporting him in his toughest times? How could he see only Anri and not his friend's affections for him?

Masaomi let out a bitter chuckle as he fell forward to rest his forehead against Mikado's shoulder.

"Since when?" He voiced out the smaller boy's question. "Ever since puberty began, I think. I've always held an attraction towards you, even when we were younger. At first I thought it was normal but when my other friends noticed all I talk about seems to be about you, they avoided me. It became more obvious when my first wet dream was about you, and the one person I first thought of when I first masturbated was once again, you."

Mikado flushed deeper in the comfort of his arms at being told about his friend's - now maybe lover – private matters that should not be told.

"I hate you. You killed Anri." He sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself.

There was an empty sounding laugh as Masaomi leaned back.

"I know, but now that Anri isn't here, doesn't that mean you can be with me?" It was an empty wish, he knew, but it didn't stop him as he dragged his hand over Mikado's stomach and land on his shoulder. A simple push and they were both lying on the ground in heaps, Masaomi hovering above Mikado with a pained smile which quickly disappeared.

Their legs wound into a tangle as Masaomi nuzzled the older boy's neck lovingly, his warm breaths caressing the sensitive skin of the other boy's neck in a way which made Mikado's breaths hitch as he panted.

"You...you know I can't forget her so easily...right?" The last part came out forced as Mikado took in heavy gulps of air, dark blue eyes darkened and half-lidded with lust as he stared up at the other, still barely able to process any small amount of intelligent thought.

Masaomi's face showed complete surprise before it changed into a chuckle as he leaned in. "If I can occupy even a bit of your thoughts and have a small piece of your heart, then I am willing to die to get it."

Mikado flushed more so - if possible - and let out a quiet needy moan, arching his back when he felt his former friend use his knee to rub his crotch. "Kida-ku..." The rest of his plea was swallowed up as Masaomi's lips engulfed his, and they were totally lost to what pleasure it gives.

Mikado panted as Masaomi's hands wandered around his body and down his clothes; exposing everything he had for the world to see as layers after layers of clothing were peeled off his body. He looked away at the younger boy's examining look, completely missing out the approving look aimed at the Mini Mikado.

"You're just as I expected." Masaomi grinned encouragingly at Mikado's obvious embarrassment before moving to engulf one of the delicious pink nipples.

Mikado moaned with pleasure as he arched his chest, falling back to the cold ground panting as Masaomi fondled the other nipple. The rough tongue swirled around the little pink bud gently, pushing the nipple back and forth sometimes before his teeth would alternate and give it a little bite. The long fingers would claw at the nipple, pushing it to the side before squeezing it between their nails.

Mikado never knew his friend could be this gentle, but then at the same time, nor did he knew much about Masaomi. He mentally swore to know more about this Masaomi as he entangled his delicate hands into the dirty blonde hair, fingers wounding themselves into the soft locks which tickled and brush against his skin, making him once again moan.

Masaomi reluctantly parted with the pink nipple, replaying the delicious moans in his mind. It was just the same as he imagined, the same as the ones in his dream, and he couldn't help but wonder if this is one as well.

His tongue danced down lower, drawing a trail of saliva down the baby smooth skin and dipping teasingly into the other boy's navel before stopping at his crotch. Mikado blushed once more in embarrassment and gave a tight squeeze to his hair.

"Don't look!"

Masaomi chuckled and bobbed his head down, earning a mewl from Mikado as his mouth swallowed the entirety of his length. His tongue swirled around the tip alluringly, tasting the pre-cum which dripped down the length in streaks of transparent. Mikado tossed his head into the air in pleasure, mind blanking from what Masaomi was giving him and what he could only receive. A drawn out moan was heard in the air as Mikado arched his back, pushing his crotch up into Masaomi's mouth.

"Ah~K-Kida-kun!" His grip with the dirty blonde hair tightened with the moan and the younger boy grunted in satisfaction, the vibrations sent down his length making Mikado loose his mind once more. Masaomi grinned teasingly around the virgin flesh as his hands went up to massage the scrotum, sending more jolts of pleasure through the petite boy.

"Ahn~ Mnnh~~ K-Kida-ku-" He was close to coming now. He could feel the strangled feeling of his insides tightening in preparation before-

Masaomi's mouth left his cock with a 'pop' sound, stopping before his lover could get a chance to even explode.

Mikado opened his mouth to protest, only to find himself pushed into a forceful kiss which completely took his breath away. Their tongues fought for dominance as raven haired boy wound his hands under the other, pulling them closer than ever into a tight embrace. It was almost as if Mikado was trying to drag Masaomi into him.

Masaomi took the opportunity and slipped his hands down the Dollars head's body, tracing the small curves which he had, even as a male. Mikado squeaked and flushed as he felt the fingers slipping down the crack of his behind, but Masaomi distracted him once more as he pushed him into the kiss, forbidding his attention from slipping away.

One finger, two fingers…Beads of tears bubbled up at the corner of Mikado's eyes as he let his sobs get washed into the cavern of their connected mouths. What was Masaomi doing? Why was he doing that? Haven't he already said he loved him?

It hurts, badly. The uncomfortable feeling of something slipping into his untouched hole was unbearable and he longed to push them away, yet Masaomi's other hand prevented his hands from moving elsewhere, having pinned them above his head when he attempted once more to look down. It was disgusting, how something is entering somewhere not to be entered and mostly, it felt _painful_. Mikado let out strangled sobs as another finger slips in, thrusting into his anus in an almost frantical speed.

Masaomi kissed Mikado forcefully, hiding his gentle and soft gestures behind the seemingly forceful composure he kept. A little bit more…he thought as he heard Mikado's cries of pain break out when he went to lap at the salty water. Just a little bit more and he would find the spot which would make Mikado cry out in pleasure…

"AHH!"

Mikado's metallic blue eyes shot opened, blurred slightly with tears as he looked up at Masaomi's face, seeing a flash of concern and later, triumph. He felt his lower back shivering at the sudden jolt of pleasure sent down his spine as he stared into Masaomi's eyes. Has he been trying to give him this pleasure all along? He let himself drift away with the seemingly forceful kiss as he sudden realized Masaomi's soft brushes of love. He couldn't believe he had ever doubted him…

He whined childishly when he felt the fingers leave him, suddenly missing the electricity like thing which made the pain all the more bearable. His eyes went wide when his best friend and now lover suddenly stood, unclasping the belt which soon allowed his trousers to fall, followed closely by his boxers. His ears turned blood red by the time Masaomi looked up to grin at him and he shook his head in embarrassment and fear, protesting in a silent, speechless way.

All Masaomi did was to nuzzle and embrace him tightly, just as he had before with him, before whispering comforting words into his ears.

He tensed as he felt the rough head of Masaomi's length come into contact with his entrance but that did not last long for Masaomi's gentle massaging of his lower back and soothing whispers helped him relax.

It was an uncomfortable – but not unpleasant – feeling as he felt his back stretch around the head, and when the length slowly inched into him, slowly but steady. His grip on his lover grew tighter as he was intruded deeper before he finally got impatient of the speed and bucked up in front.

"Ahhh!" The loud piercing scream which came out of his mouth was more than enough of a sign to show that he had broken his barrier as he cling to Masaomi, sobbing tearlessly into his warm shoulders which fitted perfectly into his nose. The pain was more than unbearable. It burnt and it seemed as though he was being broken and torn apart into two pieces.

His cries of pain grew softer into whimpers before they completely silence, with him trying to bear with it, already guessing what might come next.

"Move." His croaked and raw whisper caused Masaomi to draw back completely, till only the head is still there before he slammed back, a loud moan echoing through the room.

It seemed to start off a reaction as both males moved instinctively, Masaomi thrusting at an insane speed which none could keep up with while Mikado whimpered and moan, trying to move to keep up with his lover.

Both let out screams into the air as they came with white ribbons spurting into the air.

**-x-**

What came next could only be described as 'peaceful' as Masaomi laid back and took in the refreshing minty scent of Mikado's hair, stroking the soft locks endearingly.

The smaller boy had fallen asleep from their previous activities, tired out, and demanded with a small whimper of pain for the blonde not to leave him. The blonde was perfectly fine with that, satisfied with just lying next to him on the bed (he had taken him from the cell to the bedroom, knowing they would both get horrible backaches should they fall asleep on the ground), cuddling his fragile form as he slept, weakened.

Masaomi laid a gentle kiss on Mikado's forehead as he closed his eyes, having already planned everything. They would both escape from this strange city and start a new life in another town. With the new plan in mind, Masaomi fell into a deep slumber.

~End~

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It took me a grand total of five days to complete this, and yet I'm still not satisfied with it. I know the ending is a bit rushed, so need to comment on that. I'm really sorry for the long story. It was supposed to be only 500 - 1000 words, and yet it came out as over two hundred and fifty percent of that. I have no beta, so I apologize if you spot any mistakes. I <strong>really, really <strong>hope you enjoyed this story, considering how it is my first in a long while. With that, I end this note with a 'Please Review and Look Forward to my future stories'. ^^


End file.
